Kuroshitsuji High: Freshman Year
by Lady Kakirachan
Summary: *Rated M for language, strong themes, and violence*    Set in the modern world. Alois loves Ciel, but Ciel doesn't love him. What lengths will Alois go to get the object of his obsession?


**Kuroshitsuji High: Freshman Year**

Chapter 1

Alois tossed and turned in his bed before hearing a familiar beeping going off. He ignored it for a few minutes before reaching out for his cell phone and turning it off. He sat up and yawned, his pale blonde hair sticking up in every direction with glitter in it. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, stumbling over his disgarded heeled boots. He grumbled a bit and wandered into the bathroom. Starting the shower, he took off the skin tight black and red tank top and red short shorts. He blinked, seeing that they were backwards, but shrugged it off, stepping into the hot shower. He smiled, feeling the water wash away the last traces of a good rave, even though he didn't remeber it himself. He grabbed the soap and started to wash himself off before flinching in pain. He looked down at his stomach and saw a shallow cut running down it an inch from his belly button.

"Great... another one..." he muttered to himsef, rinsing off. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off with. He thought about the day ahead and groaned.

"Dammit... it's a Monday. I so don't want to got to school today..." he said to himself, drying his hair and brushing it down before brushing his teeth, _'But I know Ciel will be there today... maybe today I'll make him mine.'_ He smiled and went to get dressed. God, he hated that uniform: navy colored blazer with gold trim over a white button shirt and black pants and shoes. Alois smirked, taking off the pants and picking up a pair of black short shorts, sliding them on. "Much better~" he smiled, picking up his backpack and cellphone. Looking at the time, he figured he could catch breakfast before heading to school. He ran down the stairs. "I'm heading out~" he called out to no one, running out the door and closing it.

"Ciel, breakfast is ready." Ciel walked down the stairs, fixing his tie.

"Good morning, Aunt Red," he said, sitting down at the table. She walked over and set a plate down for him before kissing his forehead. He blushed and started eating.

"You have a test this morning, don't you?" Red asked, fixing her breakfast, "I hoped you've studied." Ciel sipped his orange juice and smiled, "Of course I've studied. Mister Michaelis' tests aren't that big of a surprise." She smiled and sat down, "Good. Also, be sure to come by my office before lunch." He blinked at her, "Why?"

"For your ashtma medicine," she said. Ciel nodded and finished his breakfast. "All set, Ciel?" Red asked, putting her and Ciel's plates up. Ciel nodded and stood up, picking up his bag.

"Oh, Ciel. Your hair is still messy." Red walked over and fixed, "What type of young man walks around with messy hair?" Ciel blushed and moved away, "Cut it out. I can fix it myself." She smiled, "I know, Ciel. Now, let's get going." The teen nodded and followed his aunt to her car, "Anything else, Auntie?" Red thought for a moment, "Oh, your inhaler. Do you have it?" He nodded, getting in the car, "Yes. I always have one on me and one in my bag." She nodded and got in, starting the car.

"Do you have chess this afternoon?" Red asked. Ciel checked his schedule, "I do. Do you want me to take the subway home or will you come get me?" Red thought again, "I'll come get you. Just give me a call and I'll be there if I haven't left for the hospital yet." He nodded and looked out the window.

Alois ran up to an apartment building and up to one of the aparments. He opened the door, "Lau~ I'm hungry. Is breakfast ready?" Lau poked his head out of the kitchen, "Ah. Good morning, my Highness. Yes, it is. I made some eggs and toast. Ranmao ran out to get some orange juice." Alois sat at the table, already looking bored. Lau set the food on the table in front of him before kissing his cheek. The blonde looked at the food, picking at it before starting to eat. Lau smiled and sat next to him, starting to eat as well. Alois ate half of the food before moving over to Lau's lap, hugging him. Lau smiled and hugged him, "I'm surprised you're even up and around after the party." Alois smiled a bit, "What happened last night anyway? I can't remember." The older boy ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, "One hit of LSD and a shot of vodka then you wandered off with some guy... speaking of which, did he hurt you at all?" Alois looked at him, "N-no... well, I do have a scratch on my stomach, but it's not bad." Lau ran a hand over his stomach, "Where is it?"

"I told you it wasn't bad. You won't feel it through my clothes." Lau nodded, "Good. I wouldn't want to have to kill a bastard for hurting you. Now then, let's get going." Alois groaned, not wanting to leave Lau's lap.

"Carry me to your car?" the blonde asked. He smiled and picked him up, "As you wish, my Highness."


End file.
